Stardew
This is Ocean’s OC. #OceanJustLearnedToCode! Art by Salvation. Stardew is a female SilkWing SeaWing hybrid. Also, she’s awesomely..hyper!1!1!1! Take a seat. Right over there, sat on the stairs. Stay or leave. Appearance Star is shades of dark blue, green, and hot pink. She has tiny grey stars on her wings, and her whole body is fading colors. Like Ocean or Cricket, she wears glasses, but she often forgets them. She has pink and blue antennas, and her flamesilk glows like SeaWing stripes. Her scales can glow slightly, and she has dark grey color, hinting that she might be related to OceanCurse. The cabinets are bare, and I’m unaware. Of just how we got into this mess, got so aggressive. I know we meant all good intentions. Personality Stardew is hyper and happy, always ready for adventure. But she is quite depressed inside, and nobody knows just why yet. She’s great friends with other dragons, and she’s almost always happy..but she hates being so pretty, and just wants to look normal. She wants to get away from Jewel Hive, though, and being in The Poison Jungle has brightened her up a bit. Being so strange yet so beautiful, she knows that her dead father, Robin, would be cheering for her if he was alive. She loves her friends and family, and her love for them would never die. So pull me closer, why don’t you pull me close? Why don’t you come all over? I can’t just let you go. Backstory When Stardew hatched, she had a happy first few years, but when she turned 6 and discovered her powers, she had to keep herself hidden, away from her parents and friends. Until Queen Wasp came. She tortured Star’s family, and soon discovered that her father was a flamesilk. A FLAMESILK. He was captured and taken away, just in time for Star to see some of his scales light up. And that’s when she knew. She was a flamesilk..and she was half SeaWing. Or OceanWing. Or whatever the other continent called it. And that’s when she met her friends.. And it started all over again. Oh, baby. Why don’t you just meet me in the middle? I’m loosing my mind just a little. So why don’t you just meet me in the middle, middle. In the middle, middle. Relationships Treetop Star is great friends with the female LeafWing. She thinks that her good qualities are: her bravery, her kindness, and her need for adventure. But Treetop can be quite bossy, sassy, or threatening, so she’d say Treetop is..balanced, I guess. Summer Just like Treetop, Star loves the HiveWing, she finds her balanced and sort of the same as her! She liked exploring the Poison Jungle with her, and thinks of her as a great friend! Glimmeringspot She loves the SilkWing, but doesn’t know him too well yet. OceanCurse Same as Glimmer. Take a step. Back for a minute, into the kitchen. Floors are wet. And taps are still running, dishes are broken. How did we get into this mess? Got so aggressive. I know we meant all good intentions. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:Content (Ocean Curse) Category:Dragonets